<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pingu in 90land by Dagda16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914370">Pingu in 90land</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dagda16/pseuds/Dagda16'>Dagda16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pingu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:49:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dagda16/pseuds/Dagda16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pingu in 90land</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Non c’è scampo se vivi al Polo Sud: puoi solo essere una foca o, se ti va peggio, un pinguino. Ma potrebbe andarti anche peggio, potresti far parte di una famiglia di pinguini. QUELLA famiglia di pinguini… già, proprio loro, quelli che la mattina, mentre la tua faccia sonnolenta sprofondava nei cereali e la voglia di vivere di un criceto in come vegetativo cercava con ogni mezzo di emergere dal nulla cosmico, tua madre ti piazzava in TV.<br/>Ma a te piacevano, e scommetto almeno una trentina di Goleador che ti piacciono ancora oggi, brutto nostalgico del cazzo!<br/>Ti sei mai chiesto cosa fa oggi Pingu? Ti sei mai chiesto come passa le sue giornate in quella landa di plastilina e leggi della fisica completamente mandate al diavolo?<br/>Sostanzialmente non è cambiato nulla. Sono pinguini di plastilina, non hanno il ricambio delle cellule e non possono invecchiare, al massimo indurirsi se li lasci troppo esposti all’aria.<br/>Un’altra mattina incombe su di lui: Pingu. Ogni mattina, un Pingu deve svegliarsi e gridare MEGMEEEEEEE prima che sua madre lo prenda a pesci in faccia, ogni mattina, un Pingu sa che dovrà sopravvivere a un’altra durissima giornata in quel fantastico paese dei balocchi che è il Polo Sud fittizio in cui è costretto a vivere.<br/>Perché i pinguini sanno nuotare, ma i pinguini di plastilina non galleggiano, i pinguini di plastilina non sanno costruire una nave che resista al gelo delle acqua antartiche. E quindi mi dispiace Pingu, ma non puoi emigrare verso lidi più felici.<br/>Ecco, sente le coperte scivolare via. Aveva appena sognato di essere mangiato da Robby, dopo aver guardato un documentario esaustivo sull’alimentazione delle foche. E sua madre infierisce, dopo questa cruda verità, tirandogli anche via le coperte. Una vita grama quella di Pingu, con una sorella rompicoglioni e dei genitori incapaci di capire la sua profonda sofferenza esistenziale.<br/>«BARRICHELLO, AMERICANI DI BARI!» lo saluta sua madre, con la solita espressione ebete di chi non sa che inferno stai passando.<br/>«Zabaione andalusi in varano.» Pingu si lamenta, profondamente sconsolato, infreddolito, ma sua madre non lo capisce. D’altronde, cosa ci si può aspettare da due genitori che gli ideatori del programma hanno chiamato Mamma e Papà? Forse li hanno chiamati così perché non riescono a ricordare il loro ruolo in quella landa desolata di neve di plastilina, dove gli igloo da fuori sono piccolissimi e da dentro grandissimi.<br/>Pingu si è convinto di questo quando ha capito che a loro non crea nessuna preoccupazione che il figlio giochi insieme a un suo predatore naturale, tra l’altro stronzo di sua indole propria.<br/>Pinga arriva zampettando, qualcosa in quegli occhietti porcini suggerisce a Pingu che sua sorella sta tramando qualcosa. Se solo riuscisse a sapere cosa! Dal giorno in cui è uscita dall’uovo, lei a Pingu non la dà a bere, e soprattutto Pingu si sta ancora scervellando per capire come sua madre sia riuscita a sfornare un uovo di quelle dimensioni senza che in casa lui se ne fosse accorto.<br/>Come tutte le mattine, o quasi, Pingu va a scuola con l’amaro in bocca e con la perplessità nell’anima, tipica di tutti i pinguini della sua generazione. Si chiede perché, se la sua principale preoccupazione, in quanto pinguino, è mangiare e riprodursi, qualcuno allora ha avuto la brillantissima idea, improvvisamente, di rendere la società pinguinesca una sorta di replica di quella degli stessi uomini che stanno sciogliendo le calotte polari col loro inquinamento di merda. Pingu è afflitto da questo masochismo della società, ma lui è solo un pinguino di dieci anni, e dei paradossi della società, degli articoli catastrofici di giornale e del riscaldamento globale cosa ne può sapere? Qualcuno ha deciso che no, lui e i suoi simili non devono più cercare di sopravvivere ingurgitando pesci che a loro volta hanno ingurgitato cannucce di plastica e brik di succhi di frutta, bensì ora devono andare a scuola, diventare impiegati delle poste, cucire abiti che LETTERALMENTE NESSUNO INDOSSA IN QUESTO MONDO.<br/>Nulla ha senso, e Pingu lo sa. Ma intorno a lui le persone vivono la vita come se niente fosse, e allora lui… può solo andare a scuola. A scuola. Insomma, siamo seri? Sono pinguini di plastilina dalle dubbie capacità lessicali, la natura è matrigna e non ha dotato questi pennuti né della capacità di volare né di parlare.<br/>Solo di buttarsi di pancia sulla neve scivolando come dei bob giganteschi e di emettere versi striduli, confusi, che con anni di riforma dell’istruzione del Polo Sud si sono trasformati in vaghe parole che riassumono, in modo incerto, tutte le espressioni significative per avere una qualche forma di comunicazione rudimentale. Pingu sapiens, li potremmo chiamare.<br/>«Brisighella barracuda.» esordisce l’insegnante entrando nell’igloo-classe, con le ali aperte come se stesse improvvisamente riproducendo un dipinto della Madonna in contemplazione. Dopo svariati sproloqui sui famosissimi “americani” che compongono gran parte delle argomentazioni del gossip locale, finalmente arriva la ricreazione.<br/>Non c’è in realtà molto di cui gioire, perché al Polo Sud uscire a giocare in cortile significa congelarsi il culo, e la merenda se ti va bene è un pesce freddo. Dev’essere così frustrante, poi, una volta rientrati dentro, rendersi conto che la stufa c’è… ma tu vivi in un igloo di ghiaccio e neve, e quindi comunque non c’è alcuna speranza.<br/>Ecco che spunta quel nasone di Pingo e la sua cricca di fannulloni lavativi. Ma sì, pensa Pingu, in fondo nulla nella nostra vita ha senso. La vita è un eterno decadentismo, perfino quei salmoni appesi davanti alla rosticceria sono solo una presa per il culo. Sono importati, logicamente, e pensare che suo padre li compera perché dice, ovviamente con versi e sproloqui maccheronici, che il pinguino che non mangia pesce è un pinguino che rinnega le sue origini di cacciatore. Ma cosa vuoi rinnegare, Papà, che compri il salmone in rosticceria?!<br/>Pingo e i suoi zampettano vicino a Pingu con la faccia di chi sa qualcosa di estremamente interessante, ma che costerà una sequela di pinnate sul culo da parte dei rispettivi genitori. In fondo, però, più o meno tutti loro hanno il kink segreto delle botte sul sedere.<br/>Pingo fa strada, dopo un criptico: «Barili bussi.»<br/>E c’è davvero un “barili bussi”, là dove li ha portati. Anche un povero idiota si sarebbe in realtà accorto di loro che girano dietro l’igloo scolastico, ma come si ricorderà tutti gli spazi in questa comunità di pinguinera sono arbitrari, più o meno come la loro capacità di estensione e compressione corporea.<br/>Pingo scava nella neve col grosso becco, e quando tira fuori la bustina piena di interessanti foglie di ganja, gli occhi di tutti aumentano di due dimensioni per la sorpresa, mentre le ridicole ali-pinna tremano di trepidazione.<br/>«Canederli!» gioisce Punki, che a giudicare dalle pupille si è già fatto parecchie dosi quella mattina.<br/>Naturalmente, Pingo fa tutte le cerimonie e prepara dei “canederli” belli gonfi di quella speciale.<br/>Per i primi tiri, a Pingu non convince più di tanto, forse perché prova ripetutamente a soffiarci dentro, spernacchiando dappertutto. Passa qualche minuto prima che una ridarella impenitente cominci a scuoterlo dal profondo.<br/>Cade per terra rullando su se stesso, come un grosso raviolo su un pavimento cerato.<br/>Una voce melodiosa comincia a farsi strada nella sua mente, le parole si delineano con sempre maggiore chiarezza, mentre i colori tutti intorno si fanno vivaci e dinamici.<br/>Pingu cerca invano di mettere a fuoco gli amici, ma oramai è sopraffatto dall’esplosione di colori e dal canto paradisiaco. D’un tratto gli appare: è lei, è bellissima, non è invecchiata di un giorno.<br/>La Cristina nazionale arriva leggiadra, trainata da un enorme gatto Giuliano. È forse un sogno, pensa Pingu, spalancando il becco in sorpresa.<br/>«Ciao, dolce Pingu. Ho sentito il tuo grido di aiuto.» Cristina scende da Giuliano e si avvicina leggiadra, ha in mano un tubetto di crystall ball e sul suo volto si accende un’espressione afflitta. «Cosa succede? Non sei più contento di essere un pinguino?»<br/>«Termoli sciacalli bazooka.» Pingu esplode in un pianto disperato, abbraccia le gambe di fata Cristina sapendo benissimo che non c’è modo per lui di riuscire a dirle qualcosa di vagamente sensato o elegante, non è in grado. Si è sempre chiesto perché non abbia mai cantato anche la sua sigla, perché lo avessero sbattuto in Rai, fra i cartoni per “alternativi” invece che su Mediaset, ma ormai è troppo tardi e non c’è rimedio a questo suo trauma infantile.<br/>«Per oggi, ti farò un regalo, piccolo Pingu. Hai un desiderio, soffia nel crystall ball ed esprimilo. Esaudirò tutte le tue richieste.»<br/>Pingu però, angosciato, esplode in un MEGMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE di frustrazione. Ma come! E se avesse capito male? No, fata Cristina non può essere così crudele, di sicuro ha una maniera per capire gli sconclusionati versi del pinguino di pongo, deve essere così!<br/>Fata Cristina gli accarezza la testa. «Non avere paura, ho acquisito i poteri di tutte le eroine dei cartoni di cui ho cantato la sigla: posso capire il linguaggio di tutti i personaggi fittizi.»<br/>In estremo giubilo, Pingu afferra il crystall ball, pensa intensamente a cosa desidera nella sua vita e soffia con tutta la potenza possibile. La grande palla appiccicosa si gonfia, e in un turbine ecco che tutto intorno a loro cambia.<br/>Pingu ha sempre atteso questa occasione: uscire dal suo tristissimo scenario freddo e impervio per esplorare tutto ciò che il mondo ha da offrire. Peccato che, come abbiamo detto, sia un pinguino di pongo di dieci anni, quanto volete che sia intelligente? Non potrà mai uscire dal tubo catodico, ma ancora non lo sa e spera in qualcosa che non avverrà mai.<br/>Quando riapre gli occhi, si ritrova in un enorme studio dalle orride tinte pastello, pieno di spettatori vestiti come se fossero usciti dal Brutto Anatroccolo. Grazie al cielo, Pingu non ha alcuna idea di cosa sia il Brutto Anatroccolo e si salva dal ricordo di quelle terrificanti tine color mogano che si ostinavano a fare a tutte le signore leggermente attempate con un paio di capelli bianchi, di solito tinta corredata da un taglio altrettanto di merda. Gli anni ’90 sono stati per tutti un’epoca oscura, e se solo Pingu si rendesse conto di quali incredibili vicini di canale condividevano i suoi stessi sponsor, forse prima di esprimere questo desiderio se ne sarebbe guardato bene!<br/>Una schiera di ragazze in abiti succinti sfarfallano con le mani, parte una musica assordante e un coro di SARABANDAAAAAAAAAAAAA, che inizialmente stordisce il povero Pingu, facendogli saettare lo sguardo allucinato da una parte all’altra dello studio.<br/>Rullando su se stesso fino a finire contro una colonnina, si accorge di un individuo occhialuto che arriva sgambettando, mentre canta un sincopato ritornello che gli sembra famigliare. Forse quell’uomo ha studiato il pinguinese? No… mentre si avvicina, Pingu lo riconosce… solo quando lo sente strillare “MOOOOOSECA”, il terrore si fa palpabile quando si accorge che Papi lo sta guardando con l’espressione di chi, dopo il venerdì di Quaresima, vede una porchetta colante di grasso sopra una griglia.<br/>«E abbiamo un nuovissimo concorrente! Il misterioso uomo pinguino, un altro degli spietatissimi nemici suoi, lui! L’UOMO GATTOOOOOOO.»<br/>Pingu viene sollevato di peso da un paio di soubrette allegre e scosciate, che non hanno la benché minima delicatezza nel mollarlo dietro una colonnina.<br/>L’ennesimo, frustratissimo (ma ora anche inquietatissimo) MEGMEEEEEEEEEEEEE di Pingu riempe l’aria. Mai l’avesse fatto.<br/>Papi accoglie la sfida, e si esibisce in una sequela di STRIKKE STRIKKE STRAKKE TRIKKI STRIKKI STRAKKI che sembra non finire mai più.<br/>Fata Cristina è sparita, Pingu si sente solo, abbandonato, non può più contare sulla sua buona stella ed è incapace di comunicare con quei primati tecnicamente evoluti.<br/>Parte il jingle, Pingu cerca con tutto se stesso di spiegare che vuole andarsene, ma tutto ciò che gli esce è una sequela di parole casuali tra cui ricorrono “bermuda” e “cannoli”, un inquietante abbinamento che Papi coglie al volo e a cui risponde con nevrotiche risatine maliziose e balletti sempre più ridicoli.<br/>Una valletta mette delle grosse e pesanti cuffie sulla testa di un Pingu disperato, che batte le pinne-ali ovunque. Delle note assordanti gli spaccano i timpani, un’ala colpisce il bottone rosso.<br/>«Prego Uomo Pinguino!»<br/>«MEGMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!»<br/>«Ed è giusta! MOOOOOOOOOSECA!»<br/>L’Uomo Gatto inizia a sudare, improvvisamente si apre il collegamento telefonico. È l’Uomo Tigre, che inizia a tifare per il nuovo misterioso Uomo Pinguino, insultando l’Uomo Gatto con una serie di “A ridicoloooo” dal tono sempre più portentoso.<br/>«NO FCUFA ENRICO, FCUFA MA IO QUESTO NON LO ACCETTO! HAI CAPITO CHE HAI ROTTO LE FCATOLE UOMO TIGRE? TI AMMAFFO, GIURO CHE TI AMMAFFO!»<br/>Pingu, devastato dai rumori e sopraffatto da quello che ormai sembra essere diventato un trip allucinogeno di tinte pastello e orribili costumi di scena, da buon pinguino di pongo, non sapendo che pesci pigliare, zampetta via e si butta sulla pancia nella speranza di scivolare fra le gambe di tutti i presenti arrivando all’uscita.<br/>D’un tratto la vede, è lei! Fata Cristina!<br/>Pingu la travolge nel suo scivolare, all’improvviso tutto diventa un turbinio di colori. Pingu chiude gli occhi, ma non può ignorare un gracchiante suono che sta cominciando a riempire l’aria. Come in un folle canto di natale, si lascia trasportare dagli eventi, convincendosi per un attimo che forse Fata Cristina lo stia trollando.<br/>D’un tratto, un portentoso BELANDI lo investe in tutto il suo splendore. Pingu grida alla vista di un enorme uomo rosso dalla bocca enorme, immagine che ha visionato solo nei suoi peggiori incubi.<br/>Non ha tempo di preoccuparsi, viene improvvisamente sballottato a destra e a sinistra da due prominenti culi, scalciato via da lunghe cosce che sovrastano piedi dai tacchi altissimi. Oh no, sono loro… LE VELINEEEEEEEEEE.<br/>Fata Cristina è scomparsa di nuovo, ma Pingu non può preoccuparsi di questo adesso, oramai ha capito di non poter contare più su di lei. Se solo non avesse espresso quell’orrendo desiderio… ci sperò intensamente, prima di scontrarsi contro la statua del tapiro d’oro e rimbalzare sul Iacchetti. Per un pelo, il suddetto tapiro non gli crolla addosso, dopo quella tranvata.<br/>«Ma sior Enzino, ma se la fa col pinguino!» Greggio si articola in sconclusionati gesti dal cringe sofisticato, mentre dalla regia partono suoni fastidiosi e ridicoli che Pingu interpreta come un preludio di pericolo.<br/>Il Gabibbo nel frattempo, dall’angolo dello studio, là dietro le telecamere dallo sguardo spietato, assomiglia sempre più a un It obeso, la bocca enorme che si apre e si chiude. Agli occhi del povero pinguino di pongo, quel mostro rappresenta tutto ciò che di terribile può esistere nell’universo. Deve ucciderlo, o sa che il Gabibbo ucciderà lui. Sa che non può sconfiggerlo avvalendosi soltanto del suo portentoso urlo di battaglia, ha già imparato che non può usarlo contro i nemici più forti, perciò quando il mostro rosso gli è abbastanza vicino, decide che ci può essere una sola via di fuga.<br/>Salta dietro i presentatori e recupera lui, l’unico arnese che può portarlo via da lì: il tapiro d’oro.<br/>Uno dei due euforici presentatori annuncia lo stacchetto masturbatorio, ed è allora che il Gabibbo si distrae per osservare quell’ondeggiare di sederi e zinne incellofanati in costumini striminziti.<br/>Con tutta la forza residua delle sue piccole pinne-ali, Pingu scaglia il prezioso reperto contro la testa del mostro rosso ed esulta, quando lo vede cadere sfondando il pavimento simil-stradato della scrivania del programma.<br/>La caduta provoca un’altra voragine che Pingu, ormai pentito di tutto il male che possa aver fatto nella sua vita, non ha potuto prevedere. Di nuovo sprofonda, sprofonda… e sprofonda…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>